


Appropriate Moments

by Misanagi



Series: College not-an-arc Series [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



"So as soon as the guy notices that a guard saw him put the cheese inside his jacket, he starts to run, all around the supermarket."

Heero took a sip of his soda and nodded not taking his eyes away from Duo.

"And as the guy runs he starts to eat the cheese, package and everything!" Duo leaned back on his chair and laughed before sitting upright again and continuing. "By the time they got him, the whole thing was gone! There's no proof that he stole anything because he ate it!"

"Clever," Heero said and chuckled. Duo's eyes were shining brightly, he was grinning and his leg was twitching, like it did every time he got exited. It was one of the expressions Heero loved the most.

"You are smiling," Duo said. His leg had stopped moving but his eyes were still bright.

Heero took a sip of his drink. His eyes never left Duo's. "You look happy."

Duo laughed softly. "You pick the weirdest moments to say stuff like that."

"Is there an appropriate time?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

Putting his index finder under the corner of his mouth, Duo thought about it for a moment. "Hmm… I guess not." His leg had started to move again.

Very discreetly, Heero moved his right hand under the table and started massaging Duo's knee. He smirked. "Good. I like to be spontaneous."

Duo's mouth was opened and his eyes were huge. He made a weird noise that had some of the other people at the café giving them weird looks. Heero glared and they all went back to ignoring them.

"If this is an inopportune moment, I can stop," Heero offered, while his fingers brushed the back of Duo's knee softly. He took another sip of soda, slowly sucking on the straw between his lips.

"Don't stop," Duo whispered.

This, Heero thought as he looked at Duo's half closed eyes and parted lips, was his favorite expression, by far. It was good to know that if he wanted to, he could see it anytime, anywhere… with just the right encouragement.


End file.
